


【翻译】恋爱笔记

by Owl301



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M, Sticky, 助攻, 威震天一脸懵逼, 小学生级别的情诗, 弄巧成拙, 糟糕的助攻, 谁都不会谈恋爱, 闹翻天不知道自己在干啥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl301/pseuds/Owl301
Summary: 闹翻天受够了威震天和红蜘蛛的相爱相杀。于是他拿起笔杆子，决定亲自撮合他们俩。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895896) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 



_报应号_ 绝对不是个良好的工作场所。它的缺点实在是太多了。漫无纪律，通讯垃圾，高层军官成天干架，大多数霸天虎的智商还很捉急…？  

报告经常被搞丢，换班的人老是不来，每时每刻都会发生斗殴事件。不过， _报应号_ 上有一样永恒不变的东西。

正午会议的激战。  

报应号的大部分成员，都会赶在12点之前完成工作，逃离会议室。闹翻天的瞬移能力，总是能让他第一个逃走，在每天的混乱爆发前躲得远远的。那些负责操纵检测仪的可怜人，只能在声波的监视下，苦苦煎熬好几个小时。 

今天，闹翻天就是那操纵监测仪的可怜人。瞬移能力也无法帮他脱身了。 

“求你了，” 闹翻天扑倒在键盘上，在屏幕里压出一串“g” “s”。他的计时器滴答作响，愈发接近那可怕的时刻。“求你了TC! 和我换换吧—” 

惊天雷一点也不同情他。“我不能替你接受惩罚。” 他读着手里的数据板，连头都没抬。“ 声波能分清我们。” 

“他不会注意到的，” 闹翻天抬起头。“因为威震天和小红马上就要—” 

“不行，闹闹。”

“求求你！” 闹翻天双手合十地哀求。他看到霸天虎们偷偷溜过声波，走向大门。他还有5分钟不到的时间逃离战场。“就一小会，我马上就会回来—” 

他绝对不会回来—惊天雷也清楚这点。他哼了一声，放下数据板，准备起身离开。“抱歉，闹闹。” 

报应号的某处响起了怒吼 。红蜘蛛肯定在来的途中撞见了威震天，并决定现在就要和他吵架，多等5分钟都不行。 

“看来我该走了，” 惊天雷毫不愧疚地说。“记得告诉我一声，红蜘蛛死没死….” 

“如果我能 _活下来_ ，我会告诉你的，” 闹翻天悲伤地嘟囔。他只能接受自己的命运了。 

惊天雷加入了最后一批逃亡队伍。他走得正是时候。闹翻天望向计时器—正午12点刚到，会议室的大门就砰地打开了，两个对着吼的疯子走了进来。 

“—听你的蠢主意，你根本不知道你在做什么！” 红蜘蛛紧跟着他的首领，尖利的嘶吼几乎刺穿墙壁。 

威震天大步流星地走过来。他压抑着怒火，一张老脸在不停抽搐。闹翻天躲到了检测仪的后面。 

“声波，” 他大吼道，显然打算无视红蜘蛛。唉，可惜他 _从未_ 成功过。 “把你的报告给我—” 

“我还 _没说完_ ！” 红蜘蛛愤怒地尖叫。 

闹翻天从显示屏后面探头望去—红蜘蛛冲到威震天面前，面目狰狞，示威地竖起翅膀。可是他和威震天的身高差，却让他显得十分滑稽。 

“我们不能攻击那个全是汽车人的能量站！我们得等—” 

 “我们等不了！” 威震天终于爆发了。他的咆哮声。吓得红蜘蛛哆嗦了一下。“你的计划只会让我们 _挨饿_ —” 

“—还说什么定量分配，你连—” 红蜘蛛用最大音量尖叫出声，但是他的话被威震天的怒吼盖了下去。 

“—你只会把能量全部私吞—！” 

争论演变为混乱的对骂。闹翻天望向被无视的声波—他还举着那份威震天忘拿的报告。他和那两人站得很近，实在是太危险了。许多虎子曾因为站在红蜘蛛身后，而被威震天误伤，送进修理室。 

“—被宠坏的小蠢蛋，” 威震天的声音突然平静得可怕。红蜘蛛累得气喘吁吁，对骂大战终于告一段落。 

闹翻天稍稍抬头，想要看得更清楚些。他们站的很近，鼻子几乎蹭在了一起，周身笼罩着奇异的磁场。 

刹时间，闹翻天不知道威震天是想揍红蜘蛛，还是想要吻他。 

“娇生惯养的青丘城小王子，怎么可能理解能量危机呢？” 

“可不是嘛，” 红蜘蛛轻蔑地说，“我是“泡在高纯里”长大的，不像你—你个老头一直在矿场的污垢里打滚—” 威震天气得手抖。

“我现在看到的唯一 _污垢_ 就是你。” 

“啪！” 巴掌的脆响回荡在房间里，比红蜘蛛的尖叫还要响亮。威震天的脑袋被打歪到一边，红蜘蛛则高举着胳膊。闹翻天愣了好一会，才反应过来。 

威震天很少被别人逮到破绽。连红蜘蛛都有些吃惊。 他看着威震天缓缓转向红蜘蛛，左脸的伤痕泛着青光。红蜘蛛紧张地后退一步。 

威震天以惊人的速度扑了上去，红蜘蛛尖叫一声，直接变形为飞机，飞出了办公室。闹翻天望着威震天在后面追赶他。过了很久，哀嚎声和拳头的闷响还是清晰可闻。 

而声波，依然手拿报告，孤零零地站在会议室中央。 

今天的指挥室也很和平呢。 

“祝你下次好运。” 闹翻天朝他竖起大拇指。 

他被无视了。真没礼貌。

 

 

* * *

****

 

“你上次参加那噩梦般的会议，是什么时候？” 当天傍晚，闹翻天在能量补给站找到了惊天雷。他把手指蘸满脏乎乎的燃料，朝桌子对面甩了过去。 

惊天雷耸耸肩，把自己的能量块擦干净。“ 我不记得了。” 

“你不觉得….小红与威震天的互动有点 _奇怪_ 吗？” 

惊天雷疲惫地眨巴着光学镜。“你是说他们想要杀死对方—” 

“不，” 回想起那诡异的磁场，闹翻天摇了摇头。他肯定那磁场没有丝毫杀意，十分罕见。他们相互凝视的眼神，和他瞬移时产生的火星一样炙热。 

“我觉得他们想来一发。” 

正在喝能量液的惊天雷，顿时喷了一桌子。他可真倒霉。 闹翻天瞬移到对面，轻拍他的后背，帮忙疏通呼吸管。 

“你说什么？” 惊天雷剧烈咳嗽。 

“你没在现场，TC。” 

“闹闹，” 惊天雷抹干净嘴，又擦了擦呛出眼泪的光学镜。“他们绝对相互憎恨。我们 _都知道_ 红蜘蛛有多恨威震天。” 

“我也恨擎天柱，但是他长得好看啊。” 

惊天雷呛住了。他握紧胸口，似乎受了极大惊吓。 

“我 _想说的是_ ，” 闹翻天努力压下尴尬。“恨一个人，和喜欢他性感的大腿并不冲突。” 

惊天雷抓着桌子，把自己撑起来。 

“你觉得 _擎天柱_ 的大腿很性感？” 

“不！” 闹翻天有些恼火。“是 _红蜘蛛_ 觉得威震天的大腿很性感。” 

惊天雷把他的能量推开。他一如既往地冷着脸，却流露出些许迷茫不安。闹翻天皱起眉头。如果惊天雷留在了会议室，他肯定能明白的。他们两个很有默契，总是能感同身受。 

“你看了太多碳基的狗血爱情剧。” 他揉揉闹翻天的脑袋。 

“尽管笑吧，我会证明给你看的。” 

“怎么证明？” 惊天雷面露忧虑。“直接问他们？然后被杀？” 

他说得很对。威震天和红蜘蛛，绝不会向别人袒露自己的感情与弱点—哪怕是他这么友好又靠谱的人，也不行。 

闹翻天挠着下巴，缓缓勾起嘴角。 

“别担芯，TC，我想到了个好点子。” 

惊天雷一脸惊悚，仿佛闹翻天就是他的噩梦。 

 

 

* * *

 

  

惊天雷总是指责闹翻天小芯眼，也时常这么批评红蜘蛛。不过闹翻天觉得—小芯眼是霸天虎的必要品格。只有能和别人为了最蠢的事吵得天翻地覆，你才能在 _报应号_ 混下去。 

闹翻天正在做的事情，可跟“小芯眼”无关。他也没有像惊天雷常说的那样—“火上浇油”—他只是想帮忙。非要找个比喻的话—他觉得自己是扔下一颗手榴弹，然后跑路。他有预感：这颗手榴弹会管事。 

 当然，它也可能引发超行星爆炸，毁掉整座基地… 

不管试试总没坏处。 他想起了他们在学生时代传递的纸条。纸条上写着 _“你喜欢我吗？”_ ， _“喜欢” “不喜欢”_ 的选项，和供人打勾的方框。这玩意挺蠢的，但是红蜘蛛曾经很喜欢玩它。他递出去的纸条都被勾上了 _“喜欢”_ —因为红蜘蛛作弊，他的纸条上只有 _“喜欢”，“超喜欢”_ 和 _“当然啦 ”_ 三个选项。 

如果他采用红蜘蛛的方法，他就找不出真正的答案了。于是，他决定亲自设计纸条。 

 _你喜欢我吗？_ 闹翻天认真地写下第一句话。他用笔杆轻敲下巴，陷入沉思。 

_喜欢？ :)_

_不喜欢？:(_

 完成啦。简单又有效。他在底部签上红蜘蛛的名字，骄傲地举起他的大作。 

现在，他只需要把它放进威震天的办公室，等待回复就行。 

闹翻天走过门厅的时候，突然灵光一现。如果威震天问红蜘蛛这张纸条的事，还把纸条给他看怎么办？ 

恐惧涌上了他的油箱。红蜘蛛肯定能认出来，这是他们在学校里玩的纸条。他绝对会猜出这是他写的，然后很可能会因此杀了他。或者更狠—摘掉他的瞬移引擎。 

闹翻天担忧地望着纸条。不。这么做太危险了。 

他擦掉问题，再次努力思考。 

 _威震天，_ 他写道，试图唤醒体内的红蜘蛛之魂。这并不难，他告诉自己。想想看红蜘蛛会说什么？ 

_威震天，我并不后悔扇你耳光，因为你活该。但是我们不应该再对着嚷嚷了。所有人都被吵得头痛。_

_P.S. 我真的很喜欢你。_

闹翻天眯起光学镜。 

_P.S.S.别再让我看到这张纸条。_

_红蜘蛛_

完美。以假乱真。他把纸条塞进威震天办公桌的文件堆里，兴高采烈地跑了出去。 

 

 

* * *

 

 

红蜘蛛就待在他的实验室里。他在摆弄一件发明—但是闹翻天刚进来，他就拿布把那东西遮上了，还认真扯好边角，不露出任何缝隙。真是 _一点也_ 不可疑。 

“那是什么？” 他问。 

“没什么。” 

是啊，肯定不是个让人担芯得睡不着觉的玩意。 

“你来这里做什么，闹翻天？” 红蜘蛛试图转移他的注意力。“你肯定不是来借仪器的。” 

“嘿，我也会搞科研。” 闹翻天有点委屈。红蜘蛛总是觉得他是个笨蛋。可他们是从一个科学院出来的。如果他是笨蛋，那么红蜘蛛也是笨蛋。 

红蜘蛛怀疑地哼了一声。 

“我只是想来夸夸你。” 他嘟囔。 

这句话勾起了红蜘蛛的兴趣。他挺直身子，得意地扬起头。“哦？” 

“没错。你今天扇了威震天一巴掌。” 闹翻天对威震天忠芯耿耿。不过他也觉得，那幅画面十分有趣。 “真是太屌了。” 

红蜘蛛的嘴角在抽搐。闹翻天不知道他是高兴还是生气。 

“他抓到你了？” 

红蜘蛛的脸顿时阴了下来。他不想回答这个问题—这说明，威震天肯定抓到他了。 

闹翻天决定赶紧说重点。“在那之前，我听到了你们的争论—” 

“ 你偷听。” 红蜘蛛依然板着脸。 

“你叫得那么响，我根本不用偷听。” 闹翻天嘟囔。 

“那是唯一能让他听进去的办法。” 红蜘蛛愤愤不平。他开始整理实验工具，把它们整齐地码在一起。“他从来 _不听我说话_ —” 

“也许你应该试着听他说话？” 闹翻天建议。看到红蜘蛛和善的眼神后，他可怜巴巴地补充道。“你看，大家….都是这么 _谈话_ 的。你们应该轮流发言。” 

红蜘蛛嗤之以鼻。“威震天不会和我“谈话”。” 

废话，闹翻天翻了个白眼，你们俩只会吵架—震碎墙壁和接收器的那种吵架。是因为他们都不想给对方机会吗？也许，他们只是不知道怎么像正常人一样表达自己？ 

他提醒自己，给红蜘蛛找个发泄球一类的东西。 

“我只是想帮忙，” 闹翻天举起双手，知道自己肯定说不过他。他在转身离开时，指了指那神秘的发明。“告诉我，那玩意会毁掉所有人的一天？还是威震天的一天？我不会和别人说的。” 

红蜘蛛瞄了那个发明一眼。 

“…威震天的。” 他不情愿地承认。 

棒极了，至少闹翻天不用担芯它了。  

 

 

* * *

 

 

第二天，他一直在观察威震天。他恶劣的态度没有丝毫变化。闹翻天有些忐忑—他找到那张纸条了吗？他读了吗？他是不是看到纸条底部红蜘蛛的名字，就把它团起来扔了？ 

闹翻天把脑袋靠在检测仪的上面，怒视他宽阔的银灰色后背。红蜘蛛到底看上了威震天的哪点呢？没错，他是一位优秀的首领，传奇般的演说家—这也是闹翻天加入他的麾下的原因。但是他有点太…. _老_ 了吧？ 

他摇着头坐了回去，开始思索下一步行动。看来再给威震天递纸条是行不通的。 

是时候启动B计划了。 

 

 

* * *

****

 

 红蜘蛛不会蠢到认不出闹翻天的笔迹。他得机智点才行。 

他从威震天的王座扶手上偷走一个数据板。他想发送的信息，必须有威震天的电子签名。 

红蜘蛛的名字，被列在回复名单的最末尾。闹翻天翻阅起最近的谈话，很好奇霸天虎的高层们都会聊些什么。 

都是些无聊的东西。 

简报，备忘录，声波关于能量生产率和燃油供给的垃圾报告—正式又乏味，闹翻天很是失望。他没有仔细地读它们，唯恐这些新信息，会把重要的事情挤出cpu。他的储存空间本来就不大，还要装很多有趣的东西呢。 

比如惊天雷的照片。 

他期待地活动着手指。写点什么呢。写点什么呢。威震天不是诗人吗？模仿他应该不难。 

_你的光学镜是红的。_

_你的胳膊是蓝的。_

_这个色彩搭配真奇怪。_

_但是放在你身上很好看。_

 闹翻天觉得，自己简直是写诗的天才。 

他在底部署名 _“你的一位仰慕者”_ ，并把信息加了密，反正红蜘蛛肯定能猜出发信人是谁。

他点击发送，看着信息嗖地消失不见。最后，他在“已发信息”把它彻底删除，以防万一。 

 

 

* * *

 

 

闹翻天再次来到会议室，期待那尖声叫骂，会变得不那么令人头疼。红蜘蛛肯定已经读完了那首诗，并猜到了发信人是谁。他会感动不已，由此结束他和威震天多年的滑稽战争。 

他坐回椅子上，等着收割他辛勤劳动的成果。 

和往常一样，会议室再次空了下来。和他一同留下的同事们都缩到了检测仪后面，假装自己不存在。闹翻天双手交叉在脑袋后面，毫不畏惧—今天不一样，他要亲眼见证奇迹的发生。 

基地深处传来一声怒吼。 

他刷地站了起来。不，他们怎么 _还在_ — 

“你知道为什么！” 红蜘蛛的声音十分清晰响亮。他似乎就站在会议室的门外—奇怪，他怎么停在了那里—是不想被别人听到吗？他们怎么可能听不到。 

威震天的低语有些难以捕捉。“我知道为什么？我不知道你为什么觉得我冒犯了你—” 

“你当我是白痴吗？” 红蜘蛛尖叫。“ 我知道是你！” 

“什么？” 威震天的吼声变得更加洪亮。闹翻天旁边的虎子们盯着显示屏，假装没在听那一点也不私密的争吵。“你倒是说说看，我干了什么？” 

“你一点也不幽默！” 突然，门被粗暴地推开了。红蜘蛛气势汹汹的闯进来，后面还跟着个迷茫的威震天。“而且你的诗烂透了！” 

他渣的。闹翻天躲到显示屏后面，开始瞎敲键盘。他偷瞄了一眼威震天。天呐，他看起来有点受伤。闹翻天十分沮丧。看来他的诗反响很不好。 

愚蠢的红蜘蛛。 

红蜘蛛把一摞数据板推给声波。 

“既然你有那么多闲工夫写垃圾玩笑，我也要去休息。” 他把鼻子扬得老高。 

威震天朝前一步。“你敢—” 

“我就敢！” 他的尖叫几乎震裂了闹翻天的接收器。 

他冲出会议室，留威震天在原地干瞪眼。 

闹翻天缩回椅子上，麻木地按着按钮，假装自己很忙。 

他也没有彻底失败。至少现在，谁也不嚷嚷了。


	2. Chapter 2

为了不再败坏威震天大诗人的名声，C计划与诗词无关。 

 “我觉得你搞的破坏已经够多了。” 惊天雷躺在床上，玩着一个小得可怕的人类产品。应该是种玩具—由连着一根线的杯子，和线末端的球组成。 

“所以我要弥补过错。” 闹翻天挥动光笔。“现在，红蜘蛛觉得威震天是个混蛋，威震天认为红蜘蛛疯了。” 

“照常运转。” 惊天雷嘟囔。他试了一次又一次，就是无法用杯子接住那颗球。 

“我是说，他们的关系变得更糟了。” 闹翻天解释。“如果他们为此殴打对方，我会内疚的。” 

“你还没有感到内疚吗？” 

闹翻天无视了他。“好，我写完了。听听看 _—'威震天'—_ ”

惊天雷终于用杯子接住了球，并兴奋地握拳。“ 漂亮！” 

“喂！” 闹翻天把笔朝他扔了过去，“给我听着！ _' 威震天，今晚18:00来轮机舱见我。署名红蜘蛛。'_ ”

“你琢磨了一小时，就写出这句话？” 

“我得写 _两份_ 呢！” 闹翻天抗议。他举起另一份邀请。“这份是给红蜘蛛的。 _‘小红，今晚—’_ ”

“威震天不会叫红蜘蛛“小红”。” 惊天雷把光笔扔了回去。 

“也是哦，” 闹翻天恍然大悟。威震天没有说过这个著名的昵称。他为什么不说呢—这昵称很有趣，还和红蜘蛛特别搭调，威震天也不会因为侮辱下级而受到批评。“为啥呢？” 

“出于尊重？” 惊天雷耸耸肩。 

呃，绝对不可能。“也许他不想伤害他的感情？” 

惊天雷哼了一声，导致手一抖，被球砸到了脸。 

“活该。” 闹翻天嘟囔着改完邀请。完成啦。这下所有问题都能解决了。 

 

 

* * *

 

 

令闹翻天吃惊的是—他没有解决任何问题。 

这全是红蜘蛛的错。他根本没有按照闹翻天的剧本走—他们本应该在船舱深处幽会，那里有温热的引擎，暗淡的灯光，十分罗曼蒂克；他们本应该好好聊天，化解仇恨；他们没准会把那里当作相互泄愤的秘密场所，从此让大家的接收器得到安宁。  

然而，威震天赴约了，红蜘蛛却没有来。闹翻天在冷却箱后面躲了30分钟，看着威震天愈发暴躁。最终，他站起来，咒骂着踹了一脚隔离壁，便离开了。

哦，这可不是个好兆头。

确定威震天走远以后，他从冷却箱后面钻了出来，并打开通讯频道。

“小红！” 他大叫，“你在哪儿呢？威震天正在找你。”

“ _真可惜_ 。” 红蜘蛛无礼地说。“ _我正忙着呢_ 。”  

“你为什么不过来和他见面？” 闹翻天结结巴巴。“他—他没准有要紧的事找你。”

“ _是吗，不过那与我无关。让他自己解决去吧。_ ”

红蜘蛛的语气恶意满满。“你还在生他的气吗？”

_“他知道他做了什么。”_

闹翻天打了个哆嗦。威震天真芯 _不知道_ 他做了什么，因为他什么都没有做—背负莫须有的罪名，只会让威震天本来就低的沸点，跌破新纪录。事情正在朝着错误的方向迅猛发展。

“哼，” 他恼羞成怒，“如果你去了那愚蠢的约会，你就会发现他只是想来道歉！” 

 _“别瞎说！”_ 红蜘蛛呵斥。 _“威震天不会道歉。这不关你的事。”_

“可是我—”

 _“别管闲事，闹翻天，”_ 红蜘蛛阴沉地说， _“这是上级们的私事。你这种白痴，不可能理解指挥层级的复杂关系。”_

闹翻天对着空气做了个鬼脸。

 _“你还在线吗？”_ 红蜘蛛大喊。

“当然，” 闹翻天翻了个白眼，“我正在存储你的建议呢。”

 _“我想也是。”_ 红蜘蛛没有听出他的嘲讽。 

他切断了通讯。闹翻天哀怨地盯着黑暗的通讯屏幕。红蜘蛛比想象中要难搞定多了。他得更上一层楼才行。

或者更上两层楼，甚至三层楼。 

 

 

* * *

 

  

“你说什么？” 惊天雷一点也不想掺和进来，但是他的好奇芯占了上风。反正他也很闲。

“约票。” 闹翻天说。“这是个人类词汇，意思是约别人在半夜对接。” 

惊天雷眯起光学镜。“约炮。应该是约炮。”

“都一样啦，” 闹翻天耸耸肩，“我会用红蜘蛛的通讯频道给威震天发一条短信，请他来他的私人舱室 _独处_ ，” 他抛了个媚眼。“他肯定会过来，觉得小红想要和他来一发。”

“然后红蜘蛛就会杀了他。” 惊天雷打了个哈欠。

“我愿意承担此等风险。” 闹翻天勇敢地说。“我需要你帮我转移小红的注意力，好让我黑进他的通讯频道。”

“不。”

“TC,” 他摆出小狗似的哀求表情。“求你了。”  他呜咽道。

惊天雷直勾勾地盯着他，闹翻天觉得他已经芯软了—

“不要。”

闹翻天瘫到了地上。他什么事情都得亲力亲为。 

 

 

* * *

 

 

惊天雷不愿意帮忙，不意味着别人也不愿意。他用一盒大理石球，和恶搞红蜘蛛的承诺—拉拢轰隆隆和迷乱。 

“把他绊倒就行。” 闹翻天低语。“绝对超有趣。” 

磁带双子开芯地入了伙。 

他们躲在指挥室和能量补给站中间的安全通道里，等着红蜘蛛过来。他的脚步声很好认—只有红蜘蛛才会那么浮夸地迈步，好似在云雾山城时装周走秀。 

闹翻天朝双子竖起大拇指，示意他们开始行动。 

他本想让他们把球扔到红蜘蛛前面，让他踩上去滑倒。然而，双子却抓起一大把小球，朝红蜘蛛的脸糊了过去。 

红蜘蛛尖叫一声，抬起胳膊挡脸，看上去快要被气炸了。他踉跄后退，最后砰地摔倒在地上—干得漂亮。 

“嘿！” 闹翻天踏出藏身之地，摆出十分逼真的怒容，“可恶的熊孩子，还不快滚！”

轰隆隆和迷乱大笑着逃走—还拿走了剩下的大理石球，炉渣的—闹翻天走过去扶红蜘蛛，并趁机把一条传输线，偷偷插入他手腕的通讯接口里。他用不到半秒的时间，下载了红蜘蛛的通讯频率。红蜘蛛完全没有注意到。

“总有一天，” 红蜘蛛揉着脸嘟囔，“我要射死那些小害虫。”

“是啊，他们太他炉渣的熊了，” 闹翻天假模假样地给他掸灰。“不知道是从哪里窜出来的。真奇怪。”  

红蜘蛛咕哝一声，怀疑地望向他。“ _你_ 为什么会在这里？” 

“啊，我突然想起个急事。” 闹翻天瞬移回他的房间。 

计划第一步；圆满完成。

 

 

* * *

 

  

计划的第二步难度更大。

那就是—发送约票短信。 

“是约炮，” 惊天雷冷淡的声音飘了过来。

“啊无所谓，” 闹翻天挥挥手，“我刚才就是这么说的。” 

他正面临着一个严重的问题：红蜘蛛是位 _调情高手_ ，可闹翻天不是。在他们的学生时代，他曾见过许多人被红蜘蛛迷得神魂颠倒。只要抖抖翅膀，再说上几句甜言蜜语—红蜘蛛就能让所有人半跪在地，从他的手掌里吃东西。  

闹翻天却总是害羞到口吃，还经常喷自己一身饮料。

“你能帮帮我吗？” 他把椅子转过来，继续用狗狗眼盯着惊天雷。

“帮你什么？” 惊天雷把光学镜睁开一条缝。他已经快睡着了。

“写约票短信。”

“是约—”

“我说的就是约炮！” 他芯虚地大喊。“这种东西到底该怎么写啊？！ _'嘿，威总，要来一发吗？'_ ” 

“对，这么写就行。” 惊天雷翻了个身，把脸埋到枕头里。

他 _打死_ 也不能这么写。虽然这短信是红蜘蛛“发的”，但是红蜘蛛也不可能这么直白吧？ 

惊天雷的气息逐渐平缓下来。他似乎已经睡着了，翅膀也耷拉在后背。闹翻天觉得，他的调情水平很可能和自己一样糟糕—甚至更糟。

他悄悄地溜出房间，让惊天雷安芯充电。他得找一位 _专家_ 帮他才行。

他走过会议室的时候，发现声波就站在里面。于是，闹翻天走了进去。他还在思考如何开口，声波就突然朝他看了过来。他惊得愣在原地。一个意识询问似的掠过脑海，而从不擅长屏蔽思想的闹翻天，直接让他潜了进来。

声波缓慢而坚定地摇摇头，显然已经看清了他的意图。否。

“可是我—”

“否。” 声波用电子音厉声道。 

闹翻天安慰自己—声波肯定也不会调情。他根本无法想象，调情的声波会是什么样子。  

他路过了几位挖地虎。这些人应该知道怎么写约炮短信，但是闹翻天不想和他们扯上关系。 

过了许久，当他快要放弃希望，准备让威红相爱相杀到死的时候—他碰到了 **她** 。 

滑流（slipstream）是除喷气机以外最高的追踪者。她有着宽阔的肩膀，还总是阴着脸，很是恐怖。她靠在隔离壁上，怒视着对面的走廊。她在站岗—而且相当讨厌这份差事。 

“嘿！” 闹翻天摆出深沉的微笑。

滑流侧过头来。“哟，这不是我最爱的小蓝莓嘛。” 她翘起嘴角。 

闹翻天低头看了一眼自己，意识到她在开他紫色涂装的玩笑。“威震天说紫色是高贵的颜色。”

“所以我不用紫色。” 滑流坏笑。

闹翻天眯起光学镜。“所以没有队伍想要你。” 他冷冷道。

滑流不会被轻易激怒。她嗤笑一声，把头转了回去，并冷漠地挥挥手。“有意思。快瞬移走吧，小笨蛋。”

“不等等！” 闹翻天着急地挥舞着胳膊，活像一只受到惊吓的鸽子。“我需要你帮我做点事。我得给威震天发个约炮短信，可是我不知道怎么写。”

滑流挑起一根眉毛。“哈，你终于放弃惊天雷了？” 

闹翻天顿时烫到冒烟。“什么？不。我不是—我没有—” 他摇摇头，“我的意思是，不是我发。我要假装是红蜘蛛发给他的。”

滑流的光学镜瞬间亮了起来。“哦？” 她把脑袋凑过来。

“我想要撮合他们，” 闹翻天傻笑起来。 

“哼～” 她离开了隔离墙。“也许我 _可以_ 帮你。”

“真的？”

“没错，” 滑流露出神秘的微笑。“把它给我。我知道该写什么。” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_过来拆我_

闹翻天盯着滑流刚发出去的短信。

_过来_

_拆我_  

_红蜘蛛致威震天。_

“我说了要含蓄点。” 他怒视滑流。

“以 _红蜘蛛_ 的标准，这已经很含蓄了。” 滑流坏笑。闹翻天开始觉得她是故意的了。“你不是说他们不想坦诚相待吗？现在，他们没有选择的余地了。就算没有成功对接，他们也会杀死对方—问题都解决啦。”

闹翻天有种想吐的冲动。哦普神，他们可能会 _杀死对方。_

这都怪他。

“我得走了！” 他狂奔向红蜘蛛的舱室。  

“谁也不喜欢电灯泡哟！”  滑流在身后大喊。他无视了她。

他必须阻止这个局面。引诱威震天去红蜘蛛的舱室，给他们送助攻是好事；但如果他们中的某一位不知道约炮的事情，那就是彻底的灾难了。他没想给红蜘蛛拉皮条！ 

他默默祈祷威震天不要来。他会来只有两种可能：一是来兴师问罪，二是来回应邀请。哪一种都很糟糕。

他猛地急刹车，启动瞬移引擎。一阵紫光闪过，他出现在红蜘蛛昏暗的房间里。红蜘蛛瞬间从床上跳起来，用氦射线来复枪瞄准他的眉心。

“啊！是我啦！” 他摆着胳膊，惊恐尖叫道。

红蜘蛛没有放下武器。“你来干什么？这里是我的私人舱室！”

“呃我知道可是—”

门铃响了。

闹翻天的火种被吓停了一秒。 

红蜘蛛恼怒地嘟囔几句，把绝缘毯从腿上扯下来，准备过去开门。“最好是来接你的惊天雷—”

“不要过去！” 闹翻天张开双臂，挡在门口。

红蜘蛛停下脚步，脸上的惊讶瞬间被怀疑取代。“为什么？谁来了？”

闹翻天紧张地拧着手指。“呃….没谁？”

红蜘蛛怒吼一声，把他的胳膊打到一边。通常来讲，闹翻天会就此收手—红蜘蛛的速度更快，火力也更猛，他可不想和他打架。但是，他绝对不能让红蜘蛛打开那扇门。 

他猛推了下他的后背，让红蜘蛛摔了个狗啃泥。“ 闹翻天！！”

“对不起！” 闹翻天从他的身上跳过去，并打开了门。没错，门外站着个神色迷茫的威震天。他高举着手腕上的通讯器，似乎读完短信后，就再也没有放下胳膊。

“计划改变了，他很忙！” 闹翻天当着他的面摔上了门。他肯定会为此受到惩罚，但是他现在没空担芯自己。

红蜘蛛爬了起来。“他是谁？”

“谁也不是！” 闹翻天再次大叫。他把自己堵在门上，以防威震天还没有离开。  

两人进行了一番痛苦的扭打。红蜘蛛狠狠掐住他的线路，似乎想置他于死地。闹翻天扇了他一巴掌，拼死守在门上。可惜最终，他还是被揍飞了。

“等等！”

红蜘蛛打开了门—走廊空无一人。他走出去，皱着眉头左右张望。

“这是个愚蠢的恶作剧吗？” 红蜘蛛质问。

“对，” 闹翻天总算松了口气。“一个愚蠢的恶作剧。可惜没有成功，所以我想我—” 

“滚。” 红蜘蛛抓住他的胳膊，把他扔到门外。他一直退到了对面的隔离墙上。

“我明天再收拾你。” 红蜘蛛关上了门。

谢天谢地，大家都还活着。

 

 

* * *

 

 

昨天晚上的惨败，让惊天雷明白了一个道理：滑流和红蜘蛛，是最不值得信赖的两位霸天虎。然而，他还是没有想明白，威震天为什么会赴约。

他看起来不像是要杀人 _或_ 开拆的样子。 

他无视了他负责的显示屏，认真观察威震天。看管显示屏无聊透顶，更重要的是—威震天的表现….很奇怪。

闹翻天失落地瘫在椅子上。红蜘蛛还没有走到会议室—他对自己的命运一无所知。闹翻天浑身打颤，紧张又害怕。他为何如此紧张呢—要遭罪的是红蜘蛛，又不是他。

有人拿胳膊肘捅了捅他，是冲锋。“你怎么了？”

“我没事。” 闹翻天把身子移开。他仍然在盯着威震天—后者烦躁地敲着椅子把手，每隔几分钟都会朝门那边看一眼。他在等红蜘蛛。

“那就继续工作。我可不想因为你偷懒而被搞死。”

闹翻天无视了他，开始随意敲打键盘，糊弄他聒噪的同事们。正午会议即将开始。 

当红蜘蛛推门进来的时候，他已经无聊到麻木了。暴躁如常的红蜘蛛，让威震天皱紧眉头。

“你没有回复我的最新作战方案。” 红蜘蛛怒吼着走过闹翻天。

威震天敲着下巴，若有所思地盯着他。“我觉得你昨天晚上很忙。” 

红蜘蛛眯起光学镜。“为什么？”

威震天望向闹翻天，红蜘蛛跟着他看了过来。闹翻天惊叫一声，立刻缩回显示屏后面，开始瞎按按钮。然后，他的显示屏故障了。

他咒骂一声，试图把它修好。

他只能找人帮忙。闹翻天抬起头来，却发现红蜘蛛就站在眼前。

“啊！” 他尖叫一声。

“你到底想干什么？” 红蜘蛛凶恶地张开翅膀。 

“什么都不干？”

“那为什么威震天告诉我，昨天晚上，你把他关在了我的舱室外面？” 红蜘蛛怒吼。“我警告过你不要多管闲事。”

“我…” 闹翻天揉揉脑袋，“相信我小红。如果你知道他想要什么，你肯定会感激我的。” 

红蜘蛛扬起眉毛。“哦？他想要什么？”

闹翻天呆呆地张着嘴。

“我可以去问他…” 红蜘蛛威胁。

“不，不！” 闹翻天抓住他的手腕，把他拉了回来。红蜘蛛想要扇他，但是闹翻天站起来，把嘴凑到他的接收器旁边。“他….他爱上你了。”

红蜘蛛僵住了。这场景很是熟悉—他们在科学院读书的时候，经常躲在飞行吊架后面，交流学长们的八卦，咯咯窃笑。

“他什么？” 红蜘蛛望向他们的首领。 

“嘘—” 闹翻天赶紧叫他收声。“你—你不知道吗？他被你迷住了。” 

闹翻天曾在学校里散布谣言，说红蜘蛛改装过翅膀，并把这个锅推到了无辜的微型金刚身上。他现在说的谎，可比那个过分多了。 

红蜘蛛深信不疑地点点头。闹翻天强忍住翻白眼的冲动。

“哼….” 他嘟囔。“我就知道...”

闹翻天还是翻了个白眼。“没错，他快想你想疯了。”  

他本来想讽刺他。然而，红蜘蛛却很高兴，几乎把翅膀和脑袋扬上了天。“呃，这也不能怪他，对不对？你看….” 红蜘蛛指指自己。

闹翻天拼命绷着脸。“就，别告诉他是我说的，好吗？不然他会，你懂的，杀了我。”

红蜘蛛冷漠地摆摆手。“好好，” 他凝视着房间那头的威震天。“没问题。”

闹翻天看着他走回威震天身边，祈祷他们能聊一些无聊的严肃话题，而不是私人关系。然而，红蜘蛛开启了撩人模式—他微扬着头，把手妩媚地搭在背后，带着勾魂的微笑缓缓朝他走去。

威震天的眉头皱得更深了。这不是长期压抑感情的人该有的反应。 

闹翻天的油箱再次翻滚起来。

哦 不。


	3. Chapter 3

也许他想错了，也许威震天 _根本_ 就不喜欢红蜘蛛。闹翻天打了个寒颤。可是红蜘蛛已经把“性骚扰引擎”开到了最大功率。刚才在指挥室，他几乎坐到了威震天的座椅扶手上。（闹翻天不知道，其实红蜘蛛更想坐到他的大腿上） 

但是普神保佑，他没有得逞，因为威震天突然起身离开了。 

又多了个可怕的证据。 

“TC, 我搞糟了！” 他冲进他兄弟的房间，绝望地大喊。 

惊天雷正在数据板上写东西。他无动于衷，似乎已经习惯了闹翻天搞砸事情。 

“哦。” 他敷衍地嘟囔。 

“TC！” 惊天雷把他的数据板打掉。“别写电影剧本了，听我说话。我觉得威震天会杀了红蜘蛛。” 

惊天雷有点生气，但还是冷静地捡起数据板。“真新鲜。平时都是红蜘蛛想杀他。” 

“不！” 闹翻天哀嚎。“因为红蜘蛛想和威震天来一发！我—我猜对了50%！” 他兴奋地说。“我猜对了小红的事！” 

“然后呢？” “….然后我就没有猜对的事情了。” 闹翻天垂下翅膀。“威震天不喜欢红蜘蛛。” 

惊天雷叹了口气，“这里不是科学院闹翻天。他们是成年塞伯坦人。他们会想办法解—” 

“不，因为我和红蜘蛛说威震天 _爱_ 他！” 

惊天雷看起来很芯累。“为什么？” 

“我不知道！” 

惊天雷看看数据板，又看看他。“告诉红蜘蛛真相。” 

闹翻天坐立不安，“我不能说。” 他低语。“红蜘蛛会芯碎的。” 

惊天雷一脸冷漠，“他能挺过去。” 

“你不知道！” 闹翻天抗议，“你不知道深爱一个人，可他却不爱你是什么感觉！那感觉糟透了，TC，糟糕透顶。” 

惊天雷深呼一口气。“那么你想怎么做？让威震天假装喜欢红蜘蛛？祝你好运。” 

“不是假装。” 闹翻天抱着胳膊，陷入深思。“…让他产生错觉？” 

惊天雷白了他一眼，继续写作。  

 

 

* * *

 

 

闹翻天真芯希望，红蜘蛛不要那么他渣的明显。和他的猛烈攻势比起来，往脸上拍一板砖都算是轻的了。

红蜘蛛目光灼灼地盯着威震天，威震天也注意到了。他清清发声器，似乎想要红蜘蛛移开视线— _闹翻天_ 尴尬得想钻到地缝里去。这个暗示已经够明显了，可红蜘蛛仍然死盯着他。

他知道红蜘蛛想要什么—他想要被崇敬爱慕。而闹翻天把无辜的威震天卖给了他，让他成为又一只被献祭的羔羊。

红蜘蛛也曾这样对待过天火。在高傲的红蜘蛛面前，那个大块头就像只温顺的大白鹅。这么多年过去了，闹翻天觉得红蜘蛛总能学到些教训。看来是不行，他又开始电眼攻击了。

悲剧啊。

威震天越是尴尬地无视红蜘蛛，红蜘蛛就越急躁。

惊天雷批评他的次数也就越多。

“把他们凑成一对，这个想法本身就很奇怪，” 惊天雷皱眉。“红蜘蛛…是 _红蜘蛛_ ，威震天是威震天。他们都不适合谈恋爱，更别提和对方在一起了。”

“谢谢TC，我会记住的。” 这次闹翻天真的生气了。“所有人都值得被爱。这艘船里全是炉渣，但这不意味着我们不能追求幸福。”

惊天雷没有反驳，但是他的脸上写满了不赞同。每次红蜘蛛在吃早餐的时候闹脾气，为最小的失误颁布最严厉的惩罚—他都能感受到惊天雷的谴责目光。

惊天雷是对的。他不能强迫威震天喜欢红蜘蛛，但是他可以让他 _以为_ 自己爱上了红蜘蛛。

这都要感谢碳基的文化，地球媒体对浪漫与性爱的热衷，和槲寄生的多种习俗。没错，现在是夏天。没错，他找不到槲寄生。没错，他根本不知道槲寄生长什么样。不过，只要是挂在天花板上的绿色植物就行了吧。 

 “那是一颗生菜吗？” 惊天雷站在通往指挥中心的走廊里，眯起光学镜，仰望惊天雷粘在天花板上的绿色蔬菜。 

闹翻天耸耸肩。“你怎么这么了解地球植物？”

惊天雷也耸耸肩。“我有时候会看美食节目。”

哦，那就不奇怪了。

“可是它会管用的，对吧？”

“我不觉得威震天知道槲寄生。” 惊天雷说。“红蜘蛛肯定也不知道。就算你让他们同时走到你的 _生菜_ 下面，他们也不会亲吻。威震天可能会把它射下来。”

“你怎么总是个悲观主义者？” 闹翻天皱眉。 

 惊天雷神情忧郁。“ 总得有人是。”  

 

 

* * *

 

 

就算惊天雷不说，闹翻天也已经够悲观了。所以他告诉他的队友，如果他不想帮忙，就赶紧走吧。他走了。很好。

十分钟后，那颗生菜/ 槲寄生从天花板上掉下来，正中大火车的脑袋。要是被砸中的是威震天—闹翻天不敢再想了。

他穿过走廊，一边扔着生菜玩，一边思考他要怎样防止威震天遭到性骚扰，并因此杀了红蜘蛛—他的生菜还有用吗？

“闹翻天！”

哦不。红蜘蛛气势汹汹地走了过来。闹翻天假装四处看风景。

“我知道你看见我了，闹翻天！给我过来！”

“哦，嘿小红！” 他挤出灿烂的微笑。

“嘿你个U球！” 红蜘蛛指向最近的空办公室。“进来。给我好好解释。”

他被发现了，闹翻天搂紧生菜。红蜘蛛会先杀了他，然后告诉威震天他做了什么，让他再杀他一遍。他只是想让大家的生活变得更加平静。

红蜘蛛摔上了门。闹翻天哆嗦起来，下一个被摔的就是他了。

“他和你说了什么？”

闹翻天眨眨光学镜，不再玩命地抓着生菜。“哈？”

“威震天？” 红蜘蛛的语气流露出焦虑。“他不—他就是不—他是石头吗？什么都不管用。我就像是在撩一条减速带！”

闹翻天缩成一团，“他比较….腼腆？” 

cpu正常的人都不会相信这句话。红蜘蛛僵住了。

“少开玩笑。”

“不是吗？”

“我要听真话！” 红蜘蛛直接把他拎了起来。“他对我失去兴趣了？他看上别人了吗？说！” 

闹翻天抓着红蜘蛛的手腕，几乎双脚离地。红蜘蛛的力气有这么大吗？“我…呃？”

他被举得更高了。红蜘蛛加大手劲，恶狠狠地咬着牙。“是你吗？”

“不！” 闹翻天倒抽一口气。“不，我发誓。我—我….我喜欢TC！”

红蜘蛛放开了他。他鄙夷的表情，让闹翻天屈辱万分。“哦，真是可悲。但愿惊天雷比你清醒一点，他值得拥有更好的火伴。”

屈辱升级为燃烧的愤怒。闹翻天攥紧拳头。“他会和威震天一样 _清醒_ 的。威震天肯定发现了你是个大屌丝—臭婊咂！”

这些都是人类的脏话，但是红蜘蛛听懂了。他勾起嘴角—那微笑真他渣的吓人。闹翻天把一把椅子拽到他们中间，作为战略性护盾。 

“一周之内，我就会让威震天从我的手里吃东西。” 他恶毒地低语。“可你呢？你已经暗恋了他多久？一百万年？两百万年？”

闹翻天的脸烫得像烙铁一样。是三百万年—可他是不会说的。

“证明给我看啊，”  他呛回去。红蜘蛛被杀也无所谓了。也许只有这样，他才能认清现实。“你有那么厉害吗？他都没有对你微笑过。”

红蜘蛛哼了一声。“好像惊天雷对你笑过似的。整天处理 _你_ 的烂摊子，能笑出来就有鬼了。”

闹翻天举起生菜，砸向红蜘蛛的脑袋。生菜从他的头盔边上弹了出去。红蜘蛛眨眨光学镜，露出恶鬼般的表情。闹翻天尖叫一声，瞬移出了这里。

真棒。他让事情变得更糟了。

 

 

* * *

 

 

第二天早晨，他本以为红蜘蛛会重伤住院。他很可能会去亲威震天，然后被打歪下巴送入修理室。但是他想错了，红蜘蛛活得好好的。他正在耐芯等待时机，一举赢得挑战。 

闹翻天打了个寒颤。红蜘蛛只有搞谋杀的时候，才会露出那样认真的表情。  

威震天依然迷茫又暴躁（迷茫导致了暴躁），这说明他们之间还没有出事。闹翻天很欣慰。尽管他昨天和红蜘蛛吵架了，他还是不想看到他被揍个半死。

不仅因为红蜘蛛是他们的小队长。 

说起来， _惊天雷_ 比他有责任芯多了，他为什么不当队长呢？闹翻天苦思冥想时，红蜘蛛走进了嘈杂的大厅。他抬起头，看着他们的队长要了 _两大杯_ 高纯能量液。 

他知道红蜘蛛是个贪婪的炉渣，可这也太奢侈了。

红蜘蛛穿过拥挤的虎子们，把能量液举过头顶防止外溢。几个调皮—cpu秀逗—的虎子试图抢走一杯高纯。闹翻天知道，如果红蜘蛛有空闲的手，他早把他们的光学镜抠下来了。 

惊天雷坐到他的旁边，压得长椅微微塌陷。“你在看什么呢？”

“红蜘蛛。” 闹翻天嘟囔。他意识到红蜘蛛正在走向威震天的长椅，顿时兴趣盎然。那位年长的虎子独自坐在桌子前面，审阅成山的报告书。在交班之前，大家都识趣地避开了恼火的破坏大帝。但是红蜘蛛没有。

红蜘蛛是个白痴。 

“哦 普神啊，” 闹翻天深吸一口气。

“—觉得你有点魔障了，闹闹。” 惊天雷没有意识到形势的严峻性。“你在听吗—”

“嘘！” 他想堵住惊天雷的嘴，却不小芯糊了他一脸。“小红就要去自杀了！”

红蜘蛛走到威震天的桌子旁边，递给他一杯高纯。

威震天抬起头。 

“他们在说什么？” 惊天雷问。

闹翻天又 “嘘！” 了他一声。他也听不见。他看不到红蜘蛛的脸，读不出他的唇语，而威震天…什么都没说。这是个好兆头吗？

他本以为红蜘蛛的目的，是和威震天坐在一起。然而，他只是站在那里—翘着屁股，扬着翅膀，将蜂腰和光滑的驾驶舱摆在威震天的眼前。然而，威震天一直盯着他的脸。

他在皱眉。 

闹翻天绝望地捂住脸，感觉油箱再次翻滚了起来。“我不敢看了。” 

他还是从指缝里偷看了。

他们继续谈话。红蜘蛛戳戳桌子上的几份报告，威震天的脸越来越黑了。快走啊，闹翻天想要大吼。他知道为了某人付出一切，却被冷眼相待是什么滋味。而红蜘蛛只会比他更惨，因为威震天很 _残忍_ 。

闹翻天几乎想要冲过去，告诉威震天他配不上红蜘蛛！只要再给他几分钟鼓足勇气就行。

然而，红蜘蛛突然把矜持抛到了九霄云外。他弯下腰，把威震天整理好的文件推走，并恶狠狠地吻上他的嘴唇。哪怕在这边，闹翻天也能听见那湿答答的声响。

红蜘蛛直起身来，但是威震天抓住了他的手腕。闹翻天合紧手掌。他真的不忍芯看了。这全是他的错。

过了一会，他睁开光学镜，却没有在地上找到一个红蜘蛛形状的大洞。

“嘿？！” 他瞬间站了起来。“他们人呢？”

“出去了？” 惊天雷指向出口。他看起来一点也不担芯，可他的兄弟就要被威震天拽出去 _处死_ 了！

闹翻天踢开椅子，开始全速狂奔，并无视了惊天雷的呼唤。 

“小红？” 他冲进走廊，寻找能量液或残肢的痕迹。“红蜘蛛？”

没人回答，这可不是个好兆头。闹翻天更紧张了。这全都怪他。可怜的红蜘蛛，虽然他是个自私又烦人的大混蛋，但是他也不该被深爱的人如此残忍地拒绝。

“红蜘蛛！” 他瞬移到下一个房间里。房间是空的，但是闹翻天会搜遍基地的每一处，直到他找到他们。他得带着红蜘蛛瞬移到安全的地方，一直躲到威震天息怒。

他再次瞬移。空的储物柜。再次瞬移，空的会议室。然后，他瞬移到了一间办公室里—

里面有人。

“红蜘蛛！” 那熟悉的鲜红色装甲，让他欣慰地大叫起来。然而，看清屋内的景象后，闹翻天的笑容渐渐消失。

红蜘蛛跪在地上，把光学镜瞪得老大。威震天站在红蜘蛛的正前方，表情处于困惑和愤怒之间。他用一只手握住红蜘蛛的翅膀，而红蜘蛛用 _两只手_ 抓着他的对接面板。

“闹翻天。” 红蜘蛛僵硬地说。“我正 _忙着_ 呢。”

他—哦。

他飞快地眨着光学镜。红蜘蛛的脸，就凑在威震天壮硕输出管的跟前。闹翻天的脸烫得像冒烟的火炉。他想告诉自己，红蜘蛛只是在跪求威震天大发慈悲，但是他没有那么纯洁。他知道口是什么姿势。

“我还以为—？他不—？”

红蜘蛛恼怒地哼了一声，狠狠掐进威震天对接面板的电线。威震天尴尬地挪了挪，似乎想要躲开。“他不什么？”

“不会微笑？他总是沉着脸！” 闹翻天瞄了眼威震天，抱歉地耸耸肩。“我还以为您不 _喜欢_ —”

“我不喜欢他。” 威震天和红蜘蛛同时低吼起来。“他不喜欢我。”

哦，闹翻天眨眨光学镜。

哦，他悲伤地认清了现实。 

当然啦！威震天喜不喜欢红蜘蛛并不重要。想和他对接，不一定非得爱上他。闹翻天只是无法想象和真爱以外的人乱搞。

“闹翻天，滚出去！” 红蜘蛛终于失去了耐芯。 他烦躁地挪着膝盖，似乎已经跪了很久。闹翻天这才想起来，他还在像智障一样围观。他望向威震天—霸天虎头子瞪了他一眼，把他吓得直哆嗦。

他尖叫了声“对不起！”，便瞬移到走廊里。

他对红蜘蛛充满了敬意—只有最勇敢的塞伯坦人，才会把威震天的那玩意放到嘴里。 

 

 

* * *

 

  

“怎么样了？” 惊天雷摸摸他的翅膀。

闹翻天把脸塞进枕头里。“挺好的。” 他咕哝。

“红蜘蛛没事？”

惊天雷的关芯，又让他火大起来。闹翻天仰头怒视他。“他当然没事。他可是红蜘蛛。他总是能得到他想要的东西….” 

“你不是想撮合他们吗？” 

“没错！” 闹翻天孩子气地板起脸。“我想让他们 _正经_ 地谈恋爱。你懂的，牵手，拥抱，相互 _微笑_ 之类的。”

“那不是红蜘蛛的风格。”

闹翻天知道，他在科学院的时候就知道了。学生时代的红蜘蛛浪到不忍直视。闹翻天还以为漫长的岁月，能够磨平他的棱角….

“我只是想让他们开芯。”  

“你眼中的开芯，和别人不太一样。” 惊天雷轻声说，并再次抚摸他的翅膀。闹翻天喜欢被他摸翅膀。惊天雷的手总是有力而温柔。 “你已经做得很好了。这可能是他们解决矛盾的唯一方式。”

“也许吧。”

惊天雷微笑着离开了。没有了他的手，闹翻天的翅膀感到莫名寒冷。 

他成功了。红蜘蛛和威震天在一起了。  

可是，这仍然不像个完美结局。

为什么呢？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

红蜘蛛有些神志不清。威震天粗大的输出管填满了他的接口，在里面不断抽动。他的润滑液流了一床，与尊严和意识一同淌下床角。现实世界已然远去，他只能感觉到脖子上的吐息，变形接缝里的手指，和威震天的每一个细微动作。 

敏感节点迸发的快感咆哮而来，红蜘蛛进入了过载。他死死抓着威震天，仿佛一松手，就会融化在这极致的 _欢愉_ 里。  

威震天轻吻了下他的脖子。这个小动作让他感到一阵温暖。

“我说了我技术很好。” 他低语。

威震天哼了一声。“你什么都没做。” 他还躺在他的身上，也 _还_ 插在他的里面。

“我什么都不用做。” 红蜘蛛敲敲威震天的铁桶头。“起来。我要回去了。” 

 威震天有点不情愿，但还是起开了。“你要随叫随到。”

“ 你想得美。” 红蜘蛛伸直酸痛的腿，慢慢站起来。他的膝关节已经麻木了。“我明天晚上再来。” 

红蜘蛛小芯观察着他的反应。威震天面无表情。

“如果你愿意。” 红蜘蛛补充。他居然有点紧张，他从来没有紧张过。

“我期待你的到来。” 威震天说。“别迟到了。”  

红蜘蛛转身藏起微笑。他点点头，特意用性感的姿势走了出去。威震天还在盯着他的翅膀看，看来是很有效果。

只剩下一件事情了。

 _“闹翻天，是时候向我道歉了。”_ 他在通讯频道里说。 

 他的答复一点也不热情。 _“啊，小红。恭喜你。你的魅力真是无人能挡。”_

通讯  _哔_ 地一声断掉了。红蜘蛛呆呆地盯着手腕。闹翻天….挂断了？还没听他炫耀刚才那一发有多爽，就挂断了？

 _“嫉妒不是你的风格。”_ 他发出最后一条信息。闹翻天没有理他。

老实说，这让对接的愉悦感打了折扣。事后和闹翻天吐槽，也是一大乐趣所在。他们年轻的时候经常这么干。这是他们少数延续至今的习惯之一。

他还挺喜欢这种幼稚闲谈的。虽然他们….不，不算是朋友，更像是同事。红蜘蛛肯定不能跟惊天雷一起邪恶地窃笑，讨论威震天有多大多长多持久。他只会像老教授一样挑刺。

也许闹翻天单身太久了。他得到了一切，而闹翻天什么也没有，他肯定很难过。 

哼，他倒是能帮他个小忙。这不是同事应该做的吗？ 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“你想要我 _什么_ ？” 惊天雷的光学镜几乎掉了出来。 

“和他来一发。” 红蜘蛛说。“一次就行，不必太认真。我会付你钱的。”

“付我 _钱_ ？！”

“他喜欢你，” 红蜘蛛翻了个白眼，并把一个芯片塞到他的手里。“所以必须是你去。满足他那可悲的爱恋吧。”  

“你在说什—” 惊天雷惊恐地瞪着芯片，“我—他当然喜欢我，我们—我们是朋友！只是朋友！他从来没有—” 他紧张到口吃。 

红蜘蛛挑挑眉，“你从来没有“那么”想过他？”

惊天雷的脸变成了紫色。“呃我是说，我觉得—”

“好极了！”红蜘蛛抓回芯片。“那我就不用付你钱了。” 他转身走远。

“可是我—”

“祝你好运，惊天雷！” 红蜘蛛朝他大喊。 

 

 

* * *

 

 

作为惊天雷的上级，红蜘蛛给他下达了命令，他必须执行命令。一次柏拉图式的对接后，闹翻天就会恢复常态，再次成为可以和他聊私密话题的同事。他可以告诉他威震天有趣的对接习惯。威震天可真是个老头子—红蜘蛛从来没遇到过 _喜欢_ 用“传教士体位”的人。

 _“让我看着你。” 威震天低语。他把红蜘蛛的手按在床上，让他无法捂脸。_  

红蜘蛛微微颤抖。这段记忆，让一股温热淌过他的接口。

威震天在指挥中心那头怒视红蜘蛛，仿佛知道他在想什么。他的犀利眼神又加剧了这种感觉。

红蜘蛛喜欢被人关注。但是他更喜欢无视别人。先让威震天在那里 _凉快_ 会吧。 

而且，他还有别的事情要做。惊天雷在指挥中心外的走廊里来回踱步，自言自语，不时瞄一眼屋里的闹翻天。闹翻天正在没精打采地浏览资料，光学镜像是一潭死水。

他们两个都没救了。 

红蜘蛛背着手走向焦虑的惊天雷。当他经过威震天的时候，那位年长虎子的灼热目光让他翘起了嘴角。

“惊天雷。” 他勾勾手指。“过来。” 

惊天雷更紧张了。他瞪大光学镜，抬手擦擦脑门，目光游离在闹翻天的后背和地板之间。

“我给了你命令，惊天雷。”

他像啄木鸟似的点头，“我已经写完了巡逻报告—”

“不是报告。” 红蜘蛛叹了口气。他抓住他的肩膀，让他面向闹翻天。“是他。”

 他的光学镜瞪得更大了。“你不能命令我—”

“我已经命令了。” 红蜘蛛怒吼。“你有毛病吗？我又没叫你和他火种融合。来一发就行，你就当是可怜他了。”

惊天雷的脸在以惊人的速度变紫。 “我才不会 _可怜_ 他。能被他看上的人都很幸运，他—”

“那你真是幸运到家了！” 红蜘蛛呵斥，“赶紧去！”  他使劲推了他一把。惊天雷摔倒在地，发出“咣当”一声巨响。闹翻天循声望去，黯淡的光学镜瞬间变亮。

  “TC！” 他带着孩子似的笑脸，从椅子上跳起来。

红蜘蛛背过身去，假装在研究一个显示屏。惊天雷的低语声细若蚊蝇。他用眼角的余光，观察他们的肢体语言。惊天雷抱着胳膊，头几乎低到了驾驶舱上。闹翻天拧着手指，尴尬地端起肩膀。 

红蜘蛛简直绝望了。 _这_ 是 调情？

“红蜘蛛。”

威震天出现在他的身旁。和那两位不同， _威震天_ 的肢体语言简洁明了。他用胳膊撑着显示屏，直接靠到红蜘蛛的身上。

“一边去。” 他推开威震天的脸。惊天雷挠挠后脑勺，又嘟囔了一句话。

“你—” 

“嘘，现在不行。” 红蜘蛛朝他摆摆手。“我正忙着呢。”

威震天愤怒地离开了。他咣咣跺脚，吸引了一堆人的注意。红蜘蛛懒得搭理他。现在他对闹翻天和惊天雷更感兴趣—炉渣的， _他们_ 在干什么呢？

闹翻天看起来悲伤又尴尬，惊天雷看起来害羞又尴尬。痛苦的几分钟过去了，惊天雷缓缓走回红蜘蛛的身边。 

红蜘蛛瞪着他。

“我—” 惊天雷移开视线。“我—我不觉得他感兴趣，红蜘蛛，你确定—”

红蜘蛛快把白眼翻到天上去了。“没错！ _没错！_ 看在普—”

他扬起胳膊，抛下惊天雷走远了。

没救了—他们俩都没救了。他们做了太长时间的 “朋友”。谁都不敢更进一步！

 

 

* * *

 

 

红蜘蛛想要撮合他们，并唤回闹翻天活泼的个性。但是他不用耍花招。以他的经验来看，如果他们没有矛盾，那就没必要修补他们的关系。用学生时代的方法就足够了。

他抓起一个数据板，删除威震天写在上面的无聊废话，并写上了他百试百灵的笔记。

_你喜欢闹翻天吗？_

_喜欢_

_超喜欢_

_当然啦_  

完成。

他拿着笔记，走向闹翻天和惊天雷模拟训练的塔楼。看到惊天雷后，他直接把笔记推给了他。

“什—”

“那是啥啊，小红？” 闹翻天好奇地瞅过来。

“惊天雷的试卷。” 红蜘蛛瞪了他一眼。“急需答案。立刻完成。”

惊天雷读了一遍数据板，“我—” 他的脸变成了深紫色。

红蜘蛛从储藏舱里拿出一根光笔，并扔给了他。“我没空听你啰嗦。” 

惊天雷任命地叹了口气。他躲开闹翻天，在数据板上划了几下，就匆忙递给红蜘蛛。

红蜘蛛看都没看，就把板子递给了闹翻天。

“不要给他！” 惊天雷想把它抢回来。 

闹翻天坏笑着瞬移了一次，才低头看向笔记。他脸上的笑容消失了。他盯着笔记，神情复杂。

惊天雷突然结巴起来，“我—没关系—如果你不—我们还是朋友！我从来—我从来不想给你压力或者—”  

笔记啪地一声掉到地上。闹翻天瞬移到惊天雷的面前，把他拽到怀里，深情地吻了他。红蜘蛛瞅了一眼数据板。 

“喜欢”  “超喜欢” 和 “当然啦” _都_ 被打了勾。

 惊天雷和闹翻天满脸通红，活像两只分享初吻的幼生体。他们抚摸对方的脸颊，又哭又笑 。“我还以为 _你_ 不—”  “废话，我 _一直_ 喜欢—”

红蜘蛛有点膈应。

还是他和威震天更矜持更有风度。至少谁都没有发现他们的感情。

“行了，赶紧分开！” 他试图撬开紧紧拥抱的两人。“我们还有模拟训—”

“我想请一天假？”  闹翻天脱口而出。他和惊天雷手牵着手—而惊天雷盯着他，一脸迷醉。红蜘蛛觉得，自己可能放出了一只野兽….

“哦，” 他含糊地嘟囔一声，朝他们挥挥手。也好，这样就不用看他们卿卿我我了。   

闹翻天笑着望向惊天雷。下一秒，他们就都消失了。

红蜘蛛挺起胸膛。谁说助攻很难的？  

 

 

* * *

 

 

“我不想毁掉我们的友谊。” 惊天雷轻声说。他躺在闹翻天的床上，光学镜中晕着情欲，看上去美极了。“你是我唯一的朋友，唯一的 _真芯_ 朋友。”

闹翻天赞同地嗯了一声，并轻吻他的大腿内侧，等着惊天雷喘过气来。“可是我们一点也不般配。” 他露出微笑。

“别说傻话，” 惊天雷的脸上写满宠溺。“你总是那么无忧无虑，又有趣—”

“你是说我傻。” 闹翻天怨念地嘟囔。

“那不是真的，” 惊天雷坐了起来。 “我会揍扁所有这么说的人。”

闹翻天感觉胸口暖融融的。他爬到床上，再次和惊天雷接吻。他侧过他英俊的脸庞，与他唇齿相融。充电床晃动了一下，惊天雷抓住闹翻天的手，引导他摸向他暴露的接口。

“你全湿了。” 闹翻天用中指揉搓他湿润的电线。他突然意识到，这么说一点也不浪漫—“因为我想要你。” 惊天雷微笑起来，似乎一点也不介意。他轻轻推开闹翻天的手。闹翻天芯领神会，再次进入了他。

惊天雷猛地扬起头，急促喘息着。闹翻天从未想过他能这样感受他，看着他柔声呜咽，呻吟他的名字。   

“我的梦想成真了。” 闹翻天亲了口他的下巴，更加猛烈地抽插起来。惊天雷的光学镜在快感的浪潮中闪动，即将进入过载。

惊天雷抓住他的翅膀，用手指挑弄他敏感的装甲缝隙。闹翻天倒抽一口气，抬起惊天雷的一条大腿，插得更深了些。惊天雷呻吟一声，绷紧身子—

他进入了过载。他的接口瞬间包紧闹翻天的输出管。这摩擦几乎令他难以忍受—，

他的输出管再次膨胀，并最终释放在里面。他没有急着离开，而是贪婪地享受了一会。

然后，他慢慢退了出去，并躺倒在惊天雷的大腿上。他想要更多，永远不想停下。

“我永远也爱不够你。” 他亲吻惊天雷的脖子，嗓音低沉而炙热。“我能再来一次吗？”

惊天雷的嘴角泛起浅笑。“当然，” 他挪挪位置。“来吧。”

闹翻天想，这应该就是碳基所说的天堂。他吻过惊天雷光滑的驾驶舱，细细品味每一片玻璃板。

天堂—就像是惊天雷呼唤他的美丽声音。 

 

 

* * *

 

 

红蜘蛛后悔死了。

“—然后我们接吻的时候他摸了我的翅膀就是我喜欢的那种感觉，比碳基的那种，你懂的，马杀鸡舒服多了，然后他摸了我的副翼，我就—”

红蜘蛛疲惫地眨着光学镜，无从打断他无止境的叨叨—惊天雷这个，惊天雷那个，他太棒了，他是我的此生挚爱，当他吻我的时候，我的火种在歌唱—噫，他要吐了。  

红蜘蛛在认真考虑要不要吐他一脸，不过闹翻天显然毫无知觉。他把能量块捧到胸前，兴奋地回忆他与惊天雷初夜的每个细节。   

“—威震天也给了你这样的感觉吗？” 

红蜘蛛对上闹翻天的星星眼。想到威震天吻他触碰 _他_ 的方式，和他早晨离开时的眼神—他不禁露出微笑。

“没错…” 他把笑容藏在能量块后面。“差不多吧。”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
